


Euphoric Symphony

by afrostpatternintherain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Nudity, Viktor has the best tactics, Yuri is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: After their training Viktor had asked Yuri to come to his room so they could talk. As Yuri arrived Viktor wasn't there anymore and had asked Yurio to deliver an important message. So how did Yuri end up in a hot spring with another man?





	

It was a normal day after training. Yurio had already left and Yuri was still busy taking off his skates. Viktor moved past him, waved and declared, 'I'll meet you in my room, Yuri!'

Surprised, he just watched him leaving. _What exactly does he want to talk about?_ Yuri asked himself.

Although he had improved there were still many parts he couldn't perform perfectly. Hopefully, Viktor wouldn't criticize him too much.

As fast a possible he gathered his stuff and jogged home.

Fifteen minutes later he arrived, panting and sweaty. Coming from one of the rooms was the sound of Yurio arguing with someone; maybe that person was Viktor, maybe it was someone else.

Nonetheless, Yuri decided to not join them. Although he had trained really hard he wasn't hungry and his body was begging for a bath.

Half an hour later, he let himself fall onto his bed with a soft _thud_. For a while he just stared up to the ceiling, but then his gaze wandered over to his shelf. Standing there was a framed picture of Viktor which had been taken around two years ago.

 _What does he want from me?_ Yuri asked himself once more before standing up and walking over to the picture. He picked it up and let his fingers run along the delicate lines of Viktor's face. A sigh escaped his lips as he put it back to its original place.

Quickly, he fixed his hair and stared at his own reflection for a second too long. There was nothing notable or special about him, as usual. Just the same familiar face staring back at him.

Decidedly, Yuri now went to Viktor's room and knocked twice. 'Viktor?' he asked shyly, yet received no answer.

Suddenly Yurio walked by and gave him a dirty look. The boy was wearing a very trendy tank top with leo print.

'Viktor isn't in there,' he snarled and moved a bit closer to Yuri, 'but he wanted me to tell you that he's waiting in one of the springs.' As always, he was slightly intimidating despite his young age.

'Thank you,' Yuri started, but was interrupted by another annoyed growl.

'Don't use me as your messenger, I've got better things to do.' With that, he stomped away towards his room.

Now, Yuri was even more confused than before. Why would Viktor want to meet up in one of the springs, where they're both very naked?

Nevertheless, he made his way to the springs and ended up finding him rather quickly. It was the same spring he had used on that certain day.

'Uhm, I'm here,' he muttered, trying not to stare too blatantly. Viktor smiled at him.

'Don't be so shy. Yuri, join me!' Full of expectation, he stared at him. And no matter what, Yuri just couldn't say no to him.

 

So here he was; naked and red-faced. Next to him sat Viktor, who was enjoying the water almost too much. From time to time,he let out soft moans.

'No offence, but why did you want me to come over here?' Yuri finally asked after some time.

'For no reason in particular.' Then Viktor opened his eyes which had been previously closed and moved a bit closer to him. 'I just wanted to deepen our relationship.' In a flirtatious manner he raised an eyebrow and moved yet another inch closer.

Yuri gulped and watched him intently. The water was warm and steam was in the air, yet neither of those were the reason for his reddened face. With a quiet sound the water splashed as Viktor took a hold of Yuri's hand. No words were said and he slowly lifted his hand up to let it rest on his cheek. Softly, his fingers glided down his skin to his lips. He stared at them for a moment too long.

Yuri shifted nervously. 'Viktor?' Suddenly, he was painfully aware of their nudity.

'Yes, Yuri?' Viktor simply asked without backing off. Fingers now slid down to his chest, drawing untraceable yet beautiful patterns. Yuri had to hold himself back so he wouldn't let out an embarrassing moan.

Even from his childhood on, he had always loved Viktor Nikiforov. Now wasn't any different.

'Maybe it's just common in Russia and I don't get it, but why are you always this close?' he ultimately brought out.

His hands stopped their dance across Yuri's chest and Viktor chuckled.

'Am I?' As if trying to be provocative, he moved even closer. Even their thighs were slightly touching now. 'I don't treat everyone like that, have you noticed?' One of his irresistible smirks was plastered on his face and Yuri had to gulp again.

'You don't?' he faltered and Viktor's face got dangerously close.

'Yuri, you've inspired me and as I already said,' Yuri could feel his breath on his lips now, 'we should deepen our relationship.'

Notably, Yuri shuddered and his gaze glided down to Viktor's lips. For a moment he wondered what they would feel like. Perhaps they were really soft, or maybe even firm and luscious. Still, deep down he knew Viktor would move further away every given second.

However, this never happened. First, his left hand slid down Yuri's hip bone, then his chin was being tilted up with the other hand.

'Yuri, you are truly delicate,' he said approvingly. With every word that came out of his mouth Yuri could feel his heart beating faster and faster. Viktor was so close, so beautiful and additionally so _naked_.

For some reason, Yuri couldn't just leave, it was like an ancient spell binding him to this other man.

Without a warning Viktor tilted his head and closed the last bit of distance separating them.

Briefly, Yuri tensed up, what if someone saw them? Then he remembered there were no guests this late at night and Yurio would never willingly go to the springs while there were other people.

He was able to relax again. Hesitantly, he brought his hands up to Viktor's shoulders. The kiss was soft yet somehow it made him feel alive. Something about the light pressing of skin against skin, the ever so mellow feeling when Viktor moved his lips against Yuri's reminded him of a euphoric symphony playing in his head.

There was a tingly sensation in his chest, he was feeling giddy as they shifted a bit and Yuri let his hand glide down Viktor's chest, who then softly moaned.

Moments later, they parted again and he still couldn't believe what just happened.

'Do you now get what I meant?' Viktor raked his fingers through his damp hair and Yuri couldn't help himself but stare.

'Did you try to... ask me out?' he asked incredulously. Although he tried to sound confident he certainly wasn't.

Gently, Viktor let his index finger glide along Yuri's reddened lips.

As he looked into his eyes they were so kind, so mellifluous, he felt the sudden urge to cry. Finally, Viktor smiled at him. 'Will you be my boyfriend?'

'Yes.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, Yuri!!! On Ice, my new obsession. Sorry for any mistakes, i wrote this in like one and a half hours. Don't ask me what made me write this because honestly, I have no idea. All I know is: Viktor is a gay gremlin, Yurio is my emo child and Yuri is very confused.  
> (And I just realized the title sounds kinda smutty whoops)  
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
